


The most important campaign of his life

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Ethan Gold Bashing, Interactive, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: Brian wants Justin back. The campaign begins.





	1. The journal

  
Author's notes:

To the best beta ever, TayTay4936, thank you.

I own absolutely nothing, and make no money off of this, sadly.

## I would like your input as to what you think Brian should do to convince Justin to come back home. I will give credit to the people who come up with the ideas.

* * *

That fucking stupid lesbianic twat. Ok, so he is not stupid, but he is a fucking lesbianic twat. What the fuck is his fucking problem? First, he worms his way into my life and makes me care; and then, he ups and leaves when I’m not romantic enough or what the fuck ever.

 

Shit, I can’t even be fucking honest with myself in my own god damn journal. I’m such a pathetic coward. It fucking hurt like hell to see him walk away from me. I have to admit that I didn’t do enough to keep him with me. There were things I could have done. 

 

It dawned on me, as I watched him look back at me before leaving with the fucking fiddler, that he was not doing what he wanted to do; he was doing what I had forced him to do. I refused to give him even the smallest sign that I didn’t want him to leave, that I desperately wanted him with me. Now, all I have to do is convince him to come back to me. Yeah, right, like it is going to be that easy.

He is probably pissed as fucking hell with me, not that I really blame him. Now, I have to come up with the most important campaign of my life: the campaign to get Justin back.


	2. The journal

  
Author's notes: The first part of the campaign begins.  


* * *

I talked to Lindsay today. Fuck, she was pissed. Not that she said so, she wouldn’t; she just told me that I should tell the boy that I love him, and then he would come home. I can’t believe that she is that naïve. At this point, telling him that I love him is too little too late. I have to come up with something spectacular.

 

Thankfully, she changed the subject and started talking about work. Apparently, she had started working in watercolor. I had no idea why she thought that I would be interested, until she told me that Justin had gotten an assignment to do a landscape in watercolor for one of his classes. That was what had given her the idea. She went on to tell me all about the best watercolors and brushes and a lot of other stuff.  I tuned her out after that, but it did give me an idea for the first leg of my campaign.

 

I went to the best art supply store in town.  I do believe they were happy to see me. I bought one of each Raphael Kolinsky Red Sable brushes; there are 17 different sizes, a Schmincke Horadam Aquarell 18 Full-Pan set of watercolors and Arches Watercolor Blocks, three different textures and five different sizes in 140lb plus three different sizes in 300lb. It set me back quite a bit of cash, but what the fuck; I can afford it; Justin can’t, and like I always say, there is no point in doing good work with sub-standard materials. I also bought some tissue paper in 17 different colors.

 

Then the ‘fun’ started. I transformed each brush into a rose, using the tissue paper as the actual flower and the brush as the stem. It was a bitch to get them even somewhat resembling a flower, let alone a rose. After about the sixteenth try, I could pretty much get it right every time. Thank god there were five sheets of each color.

 

Once all the ‘roses’ were done, I bunched them together like a bouquet and wrapped them in blue tissue paper. It was very close to the color of Justin’s eyes. I wrapped the watercolors and the paper in blue wrapping paper and tied it all together with silver string. I placed it in a cardboard box and had a currier take it to Justin. I had put a simple white card in the box with the words: ‘only the best for the best, I hope you enjoy.’ No signature. I think he will be able to figure out who sent it.  If not, he’ll find out soon enough.

Now, all I have to do is come up with the next part of the campaign.


	3. Justin's journal

  
Author's notes: Justin's reaction to the first gift  


* * *

I got the most amazing gift today. It was all the materials I’ll need to do my watercolor assignment. The brushes were made into flowers with tissue paper, each one a different color, and there were no less than seventeen different brushes. They were bundled together like a bouquet. It was breathtaking. There were a set of eighteen watercolors and so much paper I don’t know what to do with all of it.

 

Ethan wanted me to return all of it, but that is so not going to happen. We can’t afford anything even remotely as good as the things I got, and as Brian always said: ‘There is no point in doing good work with bad materials.’, or something like that.

 

I have a suspicion that the gift might be from him, but then again, it would be so unlike him. I doubt he would think of making paint brushes into roses. It is far too romantic and lesbianic for him. The thing is, I don’t know who else it could be. It has to be somebody with a lot of money to burn. These materials are some of the best out there, and they are not cheap. I don’t exactly know a lot of people with a lot of money; Brian is pretty much it.

 

God, Ethan was pissed when I told him I was going to keep it. He thinks that it came from Brian, too. He thinks Brian is trying to win me back.  Just goes to show how little he knows Brian. Brian doesn’t go after anybody. He wouldn’t even ask me to stay in the first place.

I guess I’ll find out eventually who sent it.  Until then, I’m just going to enjoy using quality materials for my class assignment. Maybe I’ll get oils or acrylics next. That would be nice.


	4. The bear

  
Author's notes:

Next gift is bought and send.

Thank you to Sara for the idea.

* * *

Pure hell: that is a Build-a-Bear workshop on a Saturday morning. And what the fuck was I doing there? Not buying a bear for Gus, as one might think.  No, I had to get the great idea of buying a bear for Justin; and who gave me this splendid idea? Emmett, of course. He had to tell me how much Justin loved Gus’ leather bear, the one I got for him. Had to tell me how much Justin loves to play with my sonnyboy and the bear.

Fuck, well, at least I think I got him a bear he will like, and I put it in something that might make him think of me when he sees it. Not that I would ever be seen in anything even resembling the bear’s outfit, but because it is Irish.

You want to know what I bought? Ok, here it is. I bought a Blue Cuddles Teddy clad in an Irish Dancer outfit and Dressy Tie Loafers.

It’s official: I’m a lesbian, a dickless fag. Shit, the things that boy makes me do. I sure as fuck hope he appreciates all the trouble I’m going through here. Can you imagine, Brian Kinney, surrounded by screaming kids for upwards to an hour?

The guy who stuffed the damn bear even tried to make me do all sorts of things to the little heart that goes inside the bear, WTF? Like that would ever happen. I saw the things all the kids were doing, like kicking a football, dancing, running, all sorts of crazy things you can convince a kid to do, but me? Not a chance in hell.

I had the damn bear wrapped and sent by currier over to him, just like I did with the painting stuff. The card this time said: Something to cuddle with.  Think of me when you hold him. I wonder if he will be able to guess who sends him this stuff. I think he will have his suspicion, but he won’t be sure; it is so unlike me to do something like this.


	5. Two journals

  
Author's notes: Justin's reaction to the bear and Brian's reaction to seeing Justin.  


* * *

**Brian’s journal**

 

I saw Justin today. He looked good.  He somehow always manages to look good. He looked very speculative when he looked at me. I guess he is suspecting that the gifts are from me. He didn’t say anything and I gave nothing away. This is so much fun. 

 

The fiddler looked somewhat constipated; I don’t think he is too happy with the turn of events. I don’t give a flying fuck. He should have stayed away from another man’s partner if he didn’t want the trouble. Shit, he really has turned me into a god damn lesbian.  When the fuck did I start referring to Justin as my partner? Fuck!

 

I have to start thinking about the next gift. I don’t have any ideas right now, but it’ll come to me; of that I’m quite sure.

 

**Justin’s journal**

 

I saw Brian today. Damn, why does he have to look so fucking good?  I had gotten another gift today. The cutest blue teddy bear from Build-a-Bear. She was wearing some sort of folk dancer’s dress. It had Celtic designs on it, so my guess would be that it was Irish. It had a certificate which said that her name was May Taylor, not the most Irish of names, but ok. The note told me to cuddle with it and think of him when I did. I’m now more confused than I was before. The whole Irish thing could represent Brian. The color of the bear is obviously for my eyes, but cuddle? That is so not a word Brian ever uses. Not that he doesn’t like to cuddle; he would just never call it that.

 

When I turned the card around, I saw the words ‘A kind of magic’. That got me thinking again. I love Queen.  I think that it is great that an obviously gay man could have such a large fan base. That got me thinking about the band members: Freddie Mercury, [Roger Taylor](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roger_Meddows-Taylor), [John Deacon](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/John_Deacon) and Brian May.

 

Holy shit. Did the bear get her name like that? Is it some sort of sign that she is from Brian? Her name is May Taylor, a combination of two of the surnames of band members of Queen.  Plus, Taylor is my last name and….. I’m getting a headache just thinking about all of this. There are so many clues that lead me to Brian; but, still, it is so not his style. FUCK!

 

**Brian’s journal**

 

I walked down Liberty today when I saw the next thing I’m getting Justin. It was just too perfect an opportunity to pass up.

 

God, I’m so fucking scared that he will turn me down when he finds out that it is me sending him all of this stuff because I want him to come home. The loft is so cold and empty without him in it.

Well, hope springs eternal or some such shit. God, they will give me the next Dyke of the Year award. Just you wait and see. FUCK!


	6. The outfit

  
Author's notes: The next gift is send.  


* * *

The thing I was going to get Justin next? The thing I saw in the window? I didn’t exactly see the one I want to give him, just the thing that inspired it. It is going to take close to a week to get the real thing done; it is made to order.

 

There was no way I could let Sunshine down and not send a gift for a whole week; he might think that I had forgotten him.  Therefore, I went to my backup plan. This was, if you can believe it, inspired by Ted of all people.

 

He was practically drooling in his breakfast when I came into the diner this morning. He was looking through a copy of GQ and had the magazine open onto a page with an ad for a new designer. He works exclusively in leather and his stuff is fucking hot. The picture that had Ted drooling was of a young blond with a pair of very tight black leather pants and a see-through green top. The kid was gorgeous, but nowhere near as hot as Justin would have been in the same outfit.

 

After breakfast, I went to work, but I couldn’t get that image out of my head. Justin in those fucking hot leather pants. I was rock hard all morning, shit.

 

At lunch, I went to the store where I usually buy my leather pants, and luckily, they carried the new line. I bought a pair of black leather pants in Justin’s size.  Thankfully, they are not exclusively a leather shop, so I also found the perfect top to go with them. It’s not green like the one in the picture, but very dark orange, dark enough to almost be red. Since orange is the complimentary color of blue, the orange should bring out the color of those amazing eyes of his.

 

The card had the ‘Babylon’ logo on one side and on the other I had written: All work and no play makes Justin a very dull boy.

 

I hope he bites and comes out to play. That way, I can see him in his new outfit. See if I got the size right. When you talk about leather pants, the size is extremely important.  It is very unpleasant to wear a pair of leather pants that don’t fit you like a glove.

 

All of it was wrapped in rainbow colored paper and put in a box. I know how proud he is of being a gay man. I guess Emmett and I have rubbed off on him in that regard. I was getting somewhat friendly with the woman behind the counter at the currier service. She gave me a knowing smile.  ‘He’s a lucky guy,’ she said, when I gave her the form with the name and address of the recipient.

 

I hope he feels the same way. What if he thinks I am some kind of freak stalker? No, Sunshine is too smart for that.  I bet he has figured out that I am the one sending all of these things to him. He probably just hasn’t quite figured out why; not yet, anyway.

He will, soon.


	7. Realization sets in

  
Author's notes: Justin finally realize who is sending the gifts.  


* * *

**Justin’s journal**

 

Oh. My. Fucking. God. I just received the most fucking amazing pair of pants today. The shirt that was with it was beautiful too.  At first, I didn’t quite understand the color. I mean, I don’t usually wear orange. Later, when I was reading a school book, I suddenly got it. Orange is the complimentary color of blue. This orange would bring out the blue of my eyes. Now, I was absolutely sure that all the things had come from Brian. Nobody else knows the color of my eyes quite as well as he does. And there is absolutely no doubt that he knows about complimentary colors and how they make each other more vivid.

 

Once I realized that it really was all Brian, I started thinking. I came to the conclusion that I really like having Brian seemingly pursue me, and if that is the case, I can’t in all fairness stay with Ethan. It just shows that he is really not the one I want. I talked to Deb and she agreed to let me move back in with her. Ethan was not impressed, and I am sorry that it had to be this way, but I love Brian; always have, and more than likely, always will.

 

I had Emmett and Ben help me move my stuff. That way, I was sure the news would get back to Brian, without me having to tell him myself.

 

That night, I put on my new clothes and went to Babylon. I was wondering if he would be there, and if he was, if he would make a move. God, I wanted him to; I wanted him to fuck me senseless. Ethan is an ok lover, but nobody in the entire world ever makes me feel the way Brian does.

 

When I saw him on the dance floor, my heart almost stopped. That man has more beauty than is fair to give just one person. He saw me and I could see in his eyes that I looked hot. He gave me that slow once over he gives potential tricks and licked his lips. I damn near creamed my new leather pants right there.

 

He never did make a move, he didn’t go to the backroom with anybody else, either and I saw him get into his car alone. I mean, he could have a trick coming to the loft later, but somehow, I don’t think that was the case. So I continue hoping. Maybe he hadn’t heard that I had moved.

 

**Brian’s journal**

 

Fuck, he looked so fucking beautiful in the leather pants, and I was right; the orange in the shirt did make his eyes look even more blue than usual.

 

I hadn’t expected him to actually go there, and definitely not tonight. As soon as I saw him, nobody else was even the tiniest bit interesting. What the fuck is up with that? Not a single guy looked even remotely fuckable, except him, of course. I don’t know why he was there, and I don’t know where the fiddle boy was.  All I know is that he wore the clothes I sent him.  I’m sure he knows that it was me by now. He is an intelligent man, and he would probably figure out that nobody but me would get his pants size absolutely right. I know his body almost better than my own; that’s another thing I don’t know how happened. 

 

I didn’t try anything tonight.  I want him to be free when he goes with me. I don’t want him to second guess himself and feel guilty, not again. It was enough to see him like that when he was cheating on me, I will not be the one to put that look on his face. So, I said hey and talked to him a little, nothing serious, and I danced with a lot of potential tricks, who were just that, potential.

 

When I left, I saw the disappointed look on his face. I was smiling like a damn fool all the way to the loft. I was still smiling when I got in the shower and started jerking off. I stopped smiling when I pictured his head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth slightly open, the way he always looks right before he cums when I fuck him face to face. I came with a groan and my knees almost buckled. If I came that hard just thinking about him, what the fuck would happen when I finally fucked him again? I have to make sure we are lying down. I don’t particularly want to make a fool of myself and fall to the floor in a heap at his feet.

God, I hope he figures out I want him back and that he wants to come back. I hope he leaves fiddle fuck. That way, I can ask him out on our very first date. That would be my next gift. A dinner invitation.


	8. The invitation

  
Author's notes:

A dinner invitation is issued.

As usual, thank you to my beta TayTay4936.

Thank you to Rachel for the chocolate idea.

* * *

**Brian’s Journal**

 

Holy fucking shit. He left the fiddler; he moved back in with Debbie. I was at the diner and both she and Emmett were only too happy to let me know that little tidbit. They were both looking at me to gouge my reaction, but I gave nothing away. Inside, I was jumping for fucking joy, though. If he has left Ian, it must mean that my campaign is working. 

 

The next part of my plan was put into action as soon as I got to the office. I put all of it in the usual cardboard box and went to the courier service. I hope he will take me up on my offer.  If he does, this might be the night he is in my bed once again.  If not, it might be all over. I can’t think that; that is not an option.

 

After work, I went home, took a shower and very carefully dressed in black slacks and the red shirt I know that Justin loves. When I was done, there was a little time before I had to leave, so I sat down and wrote this. In a little while, I will leave the loft and go down to the Jeep. I’ll drive to ‘The Capital Grille’ and wait at the table for Sunshine to show up. I just hope he does show up. I’m not sure I want to think of the implications if he doesn’t.

 

Well, here goes nothing.

 

**Justin’s Journal**

 

I got another package today. It arrived at Debbie’s early this afternoon.  This means that Brian knows that I moved. Good. The box contained a box of heart shaped WHITE chocolate. I love white chocolate, and Brian knows that. I have never really liked dark chocolate; it is too bitter for me. It sounded so romantic when Ethan described it, that I never bothered correcting him.  I didn’t really consider that it would ever happen, so what was the point? When it did happen, it was too late.

 

In the box was the usual white card.  This was a little bigger than the others had been. It said: ‘You are hereby cordially invited to join me for dinner tonight. In the hopes that you will join me, I have arranged for a car that will pick you up at 7:30 pm.’

There is no chance in hell I am not going. I just took a shower and carefully picked out my outfit for the evening. I didn’t know where he is taking me, so I had to be prepared for anything. I wore my dark green slacks and the orange shirt that came with the leather pants. It is great for the club when I wear it open with a wife-beater under it, but when I button it up, it is quite dressy, and I think Brian will appreciate the gesture. Now, I just sit here in my room waiting for 7:30 to come around, so I decided to write all of this down. I might not be able to write in this thing for a while, at least I hope I won’t. There is a knock on the door. Show time!


	9. The dinner

  
Author's notes:

What happens during dinner.

TayTay4936, you are the best.

Thank you for the restaurant suggestion to sm0kr420.

* * *

**Brian’s journal**

 

Success. He showed up, looking so fucking good I wanted to strip him right there and fuck him on the table in the restaurant. I managed to restrain myself, but it wasn’t easy.

 

He didn’t look like it was all that big of a surprise that it was me sitting at the table. That is good, I guess.  That means that we do know each other pretty well. I stood to great him and gave him a little kiss on the cheek and he smiled that fucking smile, the one I have never been able to resist. The reason Debbie and I call him Sunshine.

 

We sat and gave our drink orders. We decided to stay away from the liquor and opted for wine. We got a white wine for the appetizers, since Justin was having smoked salmon and I was having fresh oyster. We fed each other little pieces of our own food, and it was an all round lesbianic moment, but we both had fun and that was the most important.

 

For the main course, we chose the Grille’s Delmonico. It was a feast worthy of a king. I thought it fitting, him being king of Babylon and all. We ordered a bottle of red with the meat.

 

Justin, of course, wanted dessert. I can’t fathom where he puts it all; he is still as slim as he has ever been, despite the fact that he eats anything he wants to and hardly ever goes to the gym. Anyway, he got a chocolate hazelnut cake that had about a million calories, but the sounds he made while he ate it almost made me cum in my pants. He even convinced me to try a little bit of it. It was the best fucking thing I had ever tasted and I was tempted to get a piece to go. I would like to eat it off of him, or let him eat it off of me. I didn’t though. Again, I showed restraint.

 

After dinner, we got in the Jeep. I turned to look at him, and before I could say a single thing, he moved in closer and gave me a kiss. A fucking chaste little kiss on the lips. He thanked me for all the presents and I think I actually blushed. Yes, me, Brian fucking Kinney, blushed because someone thanked me for something. I am definitely losing it. He gave me one more of those brilliant smiles and kissed me again. This time there was nothing chaste about it. It was deep, wet and left me panting and achingly hard. ‘The loft,’ he just said, and I was not about to object.

 

When we got here, we were frantically pulling at each other’s clothes until we were both naked. I walked him backwards to the bedroom while kissing him. When I finally had him under me, I slowed way down. I wanted to fucking savor the moment. I wanted it to be the best fucking sex we had ever had. And with the two of us, that is saying a lot. It was so fucking intense that I almost couldn’t stand it, but when we finally came, after quite some time, we actually both blacked out for a little while.

 

He is sleeping in my bed now, where he should be sleeping every night. I don’t know if he would want to move back in, but I intend to ask him in the morning. I want him here everyday. I fucking miss him when he isn’t here. I can see him moving around a little; he will wake up soon if I’m not there. That’s the way it has always been with the two of us. We can sense each other, even in our sleep. They called about the special order earlier today. It’s ready and I can pick it up tomorrow. I can’t wait to see his face when I give it to him. This is definitely a gift I want to see him open.


	10. Together at last

  
Author's notes:

Justin's thougts about their date.

Thank you to sjmpets3 for the suggestion and to my wonderful beta TayTay4936.

* * *

**Justin’s journal**

 

Brian let me read his journal! I have to admit that I was flabbergasted. I never dreamed that he had put so much thought into each present. And I fucking can’t wait to see what he got me on special order. He said he’ll pick it up after work today and if I come over tonight, I could have it then. I’m excited.

 

He confirmed my suspicion about the origin of May Taylor’s name. I was right on the money. Man, I would really have loved to see Brian in a Build-a-Bear store. That must have been some sight. Then again, there is no chance in hell he would be in there if he were with someone he knew, but it is an entertaining thought.

 

He is right about our date; it was wonderful. The restaurant was beautiful, the food was delicious and the company was…perfect. We had a great time. We laughed a lot, something we always did when we were together, and something I haven’t done in a long time.

 

God, I love that man. The second I saw that it really was him at the restaurant my knees almost gave way under me. I was so damn happy; I have no idea what I would have done if it had turned out to be someone else. Left I think.

 

And the sex, wow. That was absolutely in our top 5. He was so…thorough in his seduction of me, not that I needed seducing.  I was the one who kissed him first and suggested we go to the loft. It was like he wanted it to go on for a very long time, like he wanted to reacquaint himself with my body. It was intense, bordering on torture, how long he kept me on the edge. I have no idea how he did it; it was pretty obvious that he was dying to cum, but he held on for a very fucking long time.

 

He asked me to move back in.  Actually, he asked me to come home. I don’t know; I’m not sure what it would mean. I know that he wants me back; that is plain to see. What I’m worried about is the things that tore us apart in the first place. The tricking in my face and in our home, for one. I can deal with him tricking; I can’t deal with having it thrown in my face all the fucking time. And I really can’t deal with him using it to specifically hurt me. I guess I’ll have to talk to him about it. I really do want to live with him again, but not on the same terms as before.

 

When I came home to Deb’s this morning, she and Vic looked up from their breakfast. They both wanted to know about my date, who it was with and if I was going to see him again. I didn’t tell them who it was; I’m not ready for the family to know yet. But I did tell them that yes, I was going to see him again, tonight in fact. I wonder how they will all react when they find out that we are back together. It’s going to be an interesting experience.

It’s almost time.  I have to go to Brian’s now. I want to know what my special order is.


	11. The final gift

  
Author's notes:

Brian gives Justin the special order gift.

Thank you to Maria and Kat for some suggestions that let me to this gift.

To TayTay4936 as always, for the beta.

* * *

**Brian’s journal**

 

I went to pick up Justin’s gift. It is perfect, just the way I had envisioned it. I sure as fuck hope that he will like it.  Who am I kidding? I hope he will fucking love it. I also hope he will accept its meaning. There is a deeper meaning behind it, but not the one you would normally expect.

 

I hope he’ll agree to move back home when I have explained to him what the gift does mean. It’s so fucking empty in this place without his shit spread all over the place. I used to hate that, but not anymore. I miss the sketch books and pencils lying everywhere he might happen to get the itch to draw. I even miss having his clothes next to mine in my closet. His drawer was never filled after he left and the cupboards where he used to put his cereal and shit are still empty. My fridge looks barren and I actually miss having food in the house. I miss his home cooked meals and I just plain miss **him**.

 

He promised to be here around seven; that’s in 15 minutes. I had started to pace and that is why I sat my ass down and started to write. I had to stop being a damn lesbian for at least a little while. Why I thought writing in this thing would help, I have no idea. If anything, this has made me an even bigger lesbian than ever before. It was when I started writing this cursed thing I started doing all those out of character things.

 

I take out the gift and look at it.  It is, of all things, a ring.

 

It is made of platinum and it is 10 mm wide.  There are two grooves in it. They are each 2 mm wide, 2 mm from the edge and with 2 mm in between. Inserted in one of the grooves, are little suns made of 18 karat yellow gold. These suns run all the way around the ring. In the other groove are little cowry shells made of 18 karat white gold, also running all the way around the ring.

 

I am rather proud of the design; it represents the both of us. It is masculine and very beautiful. I just hope Justin feels the same way.

 

**Brian POV**

 

Just as I put the box back in my pocket, there is a knock on the door. I go to answer and am greeted with a sunshine smile. I really can’t help myself, so I pull him in the door and crash my lips to his. We kiss for a very long time before coming up for air.

 

“Jesus, Brian. What the fuck was that?”

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

WTF, when the hell did I start saying things like that? It must be the influence of the journal; I think the thing is cursed. It looks like the right thing to say, though. He beams even brighter at me and gives me one of those long, soft, tender kisses he does so well. The ones that make me wish I could just stand there and kiss him forever. Damn, he is good.

 

“I’ve missed you too, Brian.”

 

I just couldn’t help myself giving him a big ass smile; I was so damn happy to have him back.

 

“You want your present now?”

 

He beams at me and I can see that he is close to doing an Emmett imitation and jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

 

“I can’t wait. I have been so fucking curious since I read about it.”

 

I give him a little smile and take out the box. I hesitate before giving it to him. When I do give it to him, I look intently at his face as he opens the lid. His eyes grow really big when he sees it, and then he looks at me with doubt, hope, a little fear and a fucking lot of love in his eyes.

 

“I’m not proposing; I’m not ready for that. I don’t know if I’ll ever be, but I am promising to try. I will try with everything I have not to hurt you anymore. I don’t know if I can totally stop tricking, but I will cut down significantly. In fact, I already have. I haven’t been able to fuck anybody since you left me. I have gotten plenty of blowjobs, but that’s it. I can promise you that if you move back home, there will be no more tricks in the loft and no more tricks in front of you.”

 

He jumps into my arms and just holds on very tightly. I hug him back and I can feel my neck getting wet. Is he crying? I push him away a little to look in his face. Tears are streaming down his face, but he is smiling brighter than ever. I guess it is happy tears then.

 

“That is everything I have ever wanted from you, Brian.”

 

He kisses me before taking the ring out of the box. I take it from him before he has the chance to put it on. I reach out my hand for his, and when he puts his hand in mine, I put on the ring. He looks at it for a while before looking up at me.

 

“It’s beautiful, Bri. I love it. Did you design it yourself?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He cups my face in both his hands and strokes my left cheek with his thumb.

 

“What are we going to tell people? I didn’t tell Vic and Deb who my date was last night. I didn’t want anybody to know yet. I wanted to enjoy you a little longer before getting everybody else’s opinion on the subject.”

 

He has a point, but I’m not going to hide the fact that we are back together. I’m not sure I could if I wanted to. I’m too damn happy.

 

“How about we just stay here for the rest of the weekend and show up together at the diner on Monday? Unless you have to work tomorrow.”

 

“I don’t. I think that sounds heavenly. We just have to put the dead bolt on the door so that Michael and Lindsay can’t just walk right in.”

 

I go to the door and do just that, right away. I don’t want any interruptions either.

I take his hand and lead him to the bed where we fuck almost all night. We sleep really late, and then we fuck some more. Monday morning, we are both well fucked. We had to switch at one point when his ass and my cock were to sore.


	12. The family reacts

  
Author's notes:

Title says it all.

Thank you TayTay4936 as usual, my wonderful beta.

* * *

**Brian POV**

 

We entered the diner hand in hand. The whole place almost froze when they saw us. We just kept walking like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. We sat in a booth to wait for everybody else. Amazing as it sounds, we were the first ones there. We sat on the same side of the table, not willing to be too far away from each other if we didn’t have to be.

 

The next to arrive were Emmett and Ted. They saw us and paused for a second before joining us at the table.

 

“What is this? Are you two back together?”

 

Emmett looked like he was happy for us if that was the case. I looked at Justin and he was smiling brightly up at me.

 

“Yes,”

 

was all I said and Emm started clapping and bouncing in his seat.

 

“That is so fabulous. I’m so happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, Emm.” Justin was genuine and Emmett calmed down to squeeze his hand a little.

 

“Congratulations, if that is the right thing to say.”

 

Ted, he really is awkward in these situations.

 

“Thank you, Theodore.”

 

I smirked and Justin elbowed my ribs.

 

“Ow, spousal abuse is not nice, Sunshine.”

 

Ted and Emmett dropped their jaws and Michael screeched. He and Ben had joined the table just as I spoke.

 

“What the fuck do you mean spousal?”

 

“It’s just an expression. Don’t get your thong in a twist, Mikey. You don’t have to worry.  Justin and I didn’t elope over the weekend.”

 

This time, five jaws were dropped.  By now, Debbie had come to take our orders.

 

“How the fuck can you talk about something like that with a straight face?”

 

“There is not a straight bone anywhere in my body, Deb. Least of all my fucking face.”

 

“Asshole, you know what I mean. How can you just casually say something like that?”

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? I said we hadn’t eloped. I could understand your reaction if I had said that we HAD eloped, but I didn’t.”

 

They all looked like they were contemplating that.

 

“You’re right, you didn’t say that, but are the two of you back together?”

 

Ben, always the peace maker.

 

“Yes, we are back together.”

 

Fuck, I’m going to be blinded by that fucking smile if he stays that happy for much longer. Not that I’m about to do something to wipe it off his face. I wouldn’t do that to either him or myself. That would be counterproductive to my goals, like he once told me.

 

“Wait a damn minute. You were Sunshine’s date on Friday?”

 

Four heads whipped around to look at us so fast that I’m sure that some of them must have gotten whiplash.

 

“Yes, I was.” I looked around and couldn’t help but laugh. “What’s with all the jaws dropping like that all the time?”

 

“You went on a date? But you don’t date.”

 

Michael looked like I just burned down his store.

 

“I did on Friday. It wasn’t as horrible as I thought it would be.”

 

For that I got another elbow.

 

“Hey, stop with the abuse already. You’re going to break my fucking ribs, and then I can’t fuck you.”

 

“Shit, I hadn’t thought about that. That would be a national disaster.”

 

Justin looked totally serious until he looked at me, and then we both broke down laughing. I haven’t laughed in months as much as I have this weekend.

 

“Oh my god, you two are beyond cute.”

 

“I don’t do cute, Honeycutt.”

 

“Don’t call my Honeycutt, and the two of you ARE cute right now.”

 

I scowled for about 2 seconds until I remembered I was too damn happy to scowl.

 

“How the fuck did the two of you get back together? Did you just meet in the backroom, decide you wanted to fuck again, and that was that?”

 

Michael really is a dumbass sometimes. I could see the smile falter on Justin’s face and that he was just about to say something.

 

“No, I decided I wanted back what was mine, and went after it.”

 

That stopped Mikey short.  He stared at me for a while before saying the exact thing I knew he would.

 

“What happened to the rule you have about never going after anybody?”

 

“None of my fucking rules seem to apply to Justin.”

 

Justin beamed; Ted and Michael looked shocked; Emmett, Deb and Ben had that awww look on their faces.

 

“Not even the one about not believing in love, only fucking?”

 

Jesus, Michael. Why do you torture yourself like that?

 

“Especially not that one.”

 

I never looked away from Justin’s eyes when I said that, and I could see the tears starting to form, but he held them back and leaned in to give me a kiss instead. No objections from me on that one. When we pulled apart, he nudged my nose with his, fucking lesbianic twat. I could practically hear the expressions on the faces around us.

 

“Twat,” I whispered in his ear, and he just laughed.

 

“So, baby, what did the big bad do to get you back?”

 

Justin looked at me, and I just shrugged. I didn’t care if he told them. I have nothing to hide.

 

“He sent my gifts.”

 

“Gifts? What kind of gifts?”

 

“First it was supplies for my watercolor assignment. You know, paper, paint and brushes. Then it was a bear, the next thing was a pair of Marcello Luigi leather pants with a shirt, and last but not least a dinner invitation.”

 

“That was not the last one, Sunshine.”

 

“Yes it was. The last gift wasn’t sent.”

 

I smirked, he is right of course. That gift was more of a welcome home than anything else.

 

“What was the last gift?”

 

Debbie has never been good with other people’s secrets; she is too damn curious.

 

Justin looked at me again, and again I just shrugged. He held out his hand that had been resting on my thigh up until then. All of them gasped.

 

“No, it’s not an engagement ring, but it is a promise ring.”

 

“What did you promise?”

 

Michael still looked a little crushed, but at least he was trying not to sound petulant.

“I promised that I would try.”


End file.
